Pups Save a Pony
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Priscilla and Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 26, 2016 December 3, 2016 December 8, 2016 February 13, 2017 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Old Trusty" | next = "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus"}} "Pups Save a Pony" is the second segment of the 13th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. A nervous pony gets lost when it's spooked, and then the PAW Patroller gets stuck during the pony's rescue. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Priscilla (first appearance) *Gophers (one) The PAW Patroller is on its way through the desert to meet up with Julius Goodway and Julia Goodway at their ranch to camp out for the night. As Marshall reveals he packed marshmallows in his suitcase, it pops opens and the pups are able to catch some in their mouths, with Chase nomming on one himself and saying how delicious it is. A little while later, they reach the ranch, and meet up with Julius, Julia, and their pony, Priscilla, who seems to be easily startled by the slightest thing, such as a butterfly perching on her muzzle. Despite that, camp is soon set up, and that night, Ryder tells a story of a ghost cowboy, with Robo-Dog being mistaken for the ghost at first before Ryder clears up the misunderstanding. Soon, everyone heads to bed, but during the night, Julius and Julia startle Priscilla when they pretend to be the ghost cowboy, and as Priscilla backs up, she steps on a squeak toy, startling her further, then pricks her backside on a cactus, sending her into a panicked frenzy as she gallops away, not being noticed by the twins as they continue to play around before Zuma spooks them back into their tent so the rest of them can get some sleep. Next morning, as the pups wake up to enjoy breakfast, the twins tell Ryder that Priscilla has wandered off during the night and they are worried about her. Ryder assures them that they will get Priscilla back home safe and sound, and summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. Marshall trips over the food bowls and into one of the tents, sending it into the air to land on the rest of the pups and bounce safely into the PAW Patroller. Once inside and suited up, the pups report for duty, and Ryder requests that Skye and Chase assist in finding Priscilla. They head out, and soon find a trail of Priscilla's horseshoe prints in the desert sand. After losing the trail and Chase picking up the scent again, Skye finds more prints, and soon finds Priscilla, having fallen into a ravine and unable to get out. Once Ryder and Chase show up to see Priscilla having calmed down thanks to Skye being with her, Ryder calls Rubble to bring his rig to help get Priscilla out, and have Robo-Dog bring the PAW Patroller as well to transport Priscilla back to the ranch. As Rubble heads to get into his rig, the butterfly that startled Priscilla earlier flies into the PAW Patroller, gaining the attention of the other pups, but not Robo-Dog, yet... At the ravine, Rubble gets to work using his pup-pack to dig out some stairs for Priscilla, with Chase encouraging him with a freshly roasted marshmallow per stair he digs. Soon, Rubble finishes, and Ryder hops aboard Priscilla to ride her safely up and out of the ravine. With Priscilla safe, the team prepares to head back to the ranch, but the butterfly that flew into the PAW Patroller earlier is soon noticed by Robo-Dog who, in his attempts to shoo it away, causes the PAW Patroller to be put in reverse, sending it swerving around until the tailgate and back tires of it are now dangling over the ravine in a precarious position. Once Robo-Dog opens the window to let the butterfly out and take in the situation with the PAW Patroller, Chase attempts to pull the PAW Patroller to safety with his winch, but it is too heavy. Ryder decides they need more power, and has the rest of the pups get their vehicles to help. Even then, with five of the pups' vehicles pulling as hard as they can, the PAW Patroller won't budge. Ryder asks Priscilla for help, and she agrees. Using Zuma's buoy as a harness for Priscilla, with her additional help, the PAW Patroller is soon pulled back onto solid ground, much to everyone's relief and celebration. Back at the ranch, Julius and Julia are grateful to the pups for getting Priscilla back, and the team owe Priscilla some thanks as well for helping save the PAW Patroller. Everyone shares a good laugh afterwards when Marshall is spooked by the butterfly that caused so much trouble in the episode, but is caught by his collar by Priscilla, who unintentionally drops him when she neighs happily, but Marshall assures everyone he's okay. *Find the scent of Priscilla's trail and use his vehicle to get there fast. *Use her goggles to search from high up. *Dig a staircase for Priscilla to climb back up. + + *Help pull the PAW Patroller. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue DVD Australia.jpg|link=Ultimate Rescue (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Ultimate Rescue'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Joyaux de la couronne DVD.jpg|link=Les Joyaux de la couronne|''Les Joyaux de la couronne'' PAW Patrol The Little Pony & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Little Pony|''The Little Pony'' PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Ultimate Rescue (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Ultimativer Einsatz'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Pony's Pages Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Priscilla is on the title card Category:2016 Episodes Category:Other tasks are performed